The suffering Mary Sue
by InnerTurmoil
Summary: Thrown into existence by an inexperienced writer, this Mary Sue has had enough. What if Mary Sue's hate their sue-thors as much as we do? A different take on Mary Sue mock stories. *not based on a specific Mary Sue* rated for self harm


_Why was I created? _

_Why does everyone love me? _

_Why am I chased after by every boy in the village? _

_Why must I be saved all the time when I have the power to save myself? _

_Why do I hate Sakura and Ino for no reason? _

_What is my purpose?_

She asked herself this as she walked around her house in her skin tight clothes with her perfectly curled blonde hair bounce up and down on her back and shoulders.

_I don't know who I am. I am kind yet ruthless and short tempered. Im smarter than everyone yet I act like a child. Why on earth was I created this way? Everyones reactions to me are so strange, it's as if they are puppets controlled by someone to cater to my every whim. They don't act the way they should, I don't want to be like this!_

She stopped walking and pressed her fists to her eyes in frustration and let out a yell. She beat the floor and screamed as the tears pushed out of her eyes.

"I don't want to be perfect!" She screamed when her arms grew tired. She sat there on her hands and knees as she tried to catch her breath, her throat felt sore.

_Nothing makes sense._

She stood up and walked to her bathroom. When she looked in the mirror she saw that even through all of that she still looked the same. Her hair was still perfectly curled and away from her face, her hands lacked the bruises that were supposed to be there, her eyes weren't even red from crying. She hated it. She wanted something to be ugly, something to be wrong with her. She took a kunai out of her pack and held it up to a clump of her hair. She stood there for a while staring at herself in the mirror, she knew that if she did it her creator would be cross. With one swift movement she cut it off, then another, then another.

_I don't want to be perfect!_

She dropped the kunai and looked back up at herself. Her hair had grown back but this time with two unnatural colors to it, she picked up the kunai again and cut it all off right down to the root, nipping her scalp in the process. The wounds healed and it grew back but this time a perfectly straight midnight black.

"Why wont it stop!?" She continued this process until she realized that it was never going to go away.

She gave up and leaned against the counter and slid to the floor. She started to cry, no matter what she did her perfection came back but just in another form. Just as she was about to stand back up to try again for the she noticed her nails. Rainbow colored and perfectly manicured, another thing she was created with that she absolutely hated. With little thinking she took the kunai and dug under them an pried them off one by one. She wanted to feel them being removed but because of her inability to feel pain given to her by her creator, she couldn't. Just like her hair they grew back, the blood stopped and no cuts or scars were left behind. That was the last straw.

_I cant go on like this! Every day its the same thing, I don't want to be perfect! Im being used for my creators own desires and Im done!_

"Im done!" She screamed into the empty house. With the kunai still in her hand she sliced at her arms and legs but they always healed themselves over before she could do it again. She crawled into her living room where she kept the katana that she was placed with when she was created. She took one down and stared at her reflection in the metal. Without any hesitation she plunged it into her heart and waited for the feeling of death to come, nothing did. She took the second one and plunged that one into her stomach, nothing. She reached for the each of the several weapons that were kept around her house, that were there for little reason of course. The dagger under the couch cushion, the thin blade beneath the rug, the scythe behind a painting on the wall. One by one she plunged them into her, hoping that she can escape the hands of her creator before it's too late but even she knew that she was too far gone. She lied down on the floor, the memory of her creator giving her immortality was all too clear.

_I can never escape this can I?_

She thought in defeat. She didn't remove the weapons for they would be gone in the morning anyways and be back in their original places with no explanation. That was her life, they say everything happens for a reason but not for her. The next day her creator would make her put on a happy smile and fall into the grasp of another villain only to be saved by Sasuke, a random member of the Akatsuki or whoever her creator felt like that day, even if it doesn't make sense. She lay there on her side in the middle of her living room and said to herself,

"I became a member of the ANBU black ops at the age of 8. Im more powerful than all three legendary Sanin put together. I can read minds, teleport and fly. I have a kekkei genkai that's a combination of the Sharingan, Byakugan, and Rinnegan. I have different colored eyes and have the power to melt the heart of any person. I have a complicated name that even I cant remember. My creator made me all of these things and knows everything about me, except one thing."

She stared into the darkness of the house while she lie there motionless on the floor.

"The one thing my creator doesn't know,"

A tear dripped from her face.

"Is that,"

She closed her eyes.

"I want to die."


End file.
